Some electronic communications devices, such as mobile telephones and two-way radios, provide push-to-talk functionality. Push-to-talk is a method of transmitting audio communications over a half-duplex communication channel. Some electronic communications devices include a mechanical input mechanism to place the communication device into the transmit mode and the reception mode. Some networks that allow push-to-talk communication implement a call hang time (that is, the time period after a push-to-talk transmission has ended, during which the push-to-talk channel is reserved for further transmission of audio communications). In such networks, the expiration of the call hang time may be indicated by an audio cue, such as a beep. As an alternative to or in addition to the mechanical input mechanisms, an electronic communications device may generate and display a graphical user interface that includes “soft” push-to-talk buttons on a touch screen. The graphical user interface may eliminate the need for mechanical input mechanisms and their respective call hang time indicators.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.